


Frogface and Froggie

by argylemikewheeler



Series: Tumblr Re-posts [46]
Category: IT (2017), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bullying, Gen, Protective Siblings, Richie Tozier and Mike Wheeler Are Twins, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Short One Shot, That's pretty much it just richie insults the whole time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 03:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18402560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argylemikewheeler/pseuds/argylemikewheeler
Summary: Prompt: ST/IT crossover where Troy and his friend are the first to find Richie and they're like "hey frogface" and Richie's like "who the fuck are you calling frogface?" and then Troy's like "wow, now you have glasses? maybe it was all of that book squinting you do." and then it just becomes an insult fest and Richie roasts the fuck out of Troy and his friend and then Mike arrives and everyone is confused





	Frogface and Froggie

Richie didn’t think he looked  _that_ much like Mike. He could see it, but not  _really_. Other kids at school though, were easily fooled apparently. Especially those with only two brain cells to feebly rub together.

“Well well well.” Troy scoffed. He walked towards Richie like a cowboy with a full diaper–  _what a fucking dumbass_. “Isn’t it Frogface.”

Richie was trying to peacefully smoke the cigarette he bummed from Billy’s dresser without his knowledge. But now, Troy was instigating Richie, which meant he had to fucking eat literal ash and be burned by his own words.

“Who the fuck you calling ‘Frogface’?” Richie asked, ashing his cigarette.

“Oh wow, James. Check out the binoculars Froggie’s got!” Troy pointed at Richie’s glasses with new found enjoyment. “Need ‘em from squinting at all those fucking comic books, nerd?”

“No. I need them so I can see who the  _fuck_ you think you are talking to. Because I know it’s not me.” Richie placed the cigarette back between his lips and inhaled deeply. This was why he smoked; it forced him to breathe.

“Oh, got some fire in you today, huh?” Troy laughed and still waddled closer. Smoke came out Richie’s nose as he laughed at his poor attempt to be tough. “What are you laughing at, Froggie?”

“Your terrible Clint Eastwood impression.” Richie hissed the smoke into his face. “You look like a damn fool, Troy. And James, come on– do you really take orders from this guy?”

“At least I don’t take orders from that little fucking fairy Byers!” James spat. It was a sad excuse for a loogie, landing on the grass beside Richie’s shoe.

“Yeah! He’s practically a girl!” Troy tacked on proudly.

“Why is that a bad thing?” Richie took another deep breath. “We both know a girl who emptied your bladder against your will.”

“We don’t talk about that fucking freak accident.” Troy hissed, pointing at Richie. “She did something with her mind.”

“Use it to think?” Richie suggested. “I know that’s a freak event for you two.”

“Fucking watch it, Wheeler!” Troy grabbed Richie by the shirt and hoisted him off the ground. Richie braced himself against the wall with his feet and tried to maintain a sense of composure. “So help me God I’ll smear you across the parking lot right now!”

“Watch yourself,” Richie held up his cigarette between his thumb and forefinger. “Don’t want to get burned by two fags now do we?”

“Don’t start mouthing off-”

“They’re called  _Lucky Strike_  because you are lucky enough to get a warning before your third strike and I put this out in your  _fucking_ eye.” Richie gritted, still trying not to fall from Troy’s grip.

“Where did you get these balls, Frogface? Where are you friends to do the fighting for you?” James asked. He pushed Richie and his head bummed against the wall.

“One.”

“Oh, tough guy thinks he’s going scare us? You’ve got nothing on us, Frogface!”

“Two.”

“ _Oooo_  I’m really shaking over here–”

“Richie! What’s going on over here?” Mike rounded the corner of the adjacent wall and gasped at his brother. “Put him down!”

Richie fell with unceremonious speed, cigarette still safe between his fingers. “ _You’re out._ ”

“Wh-What the fuck?” James sputtered.

“Where is she?” Troy demanded suddenly, whipping around in circles. He turned so quickly, the straps of his backpack slapped against Richie’s face. “Where’s that freak girl?”

“What? El has nothing to do with this.” Mike said sharply. “What are you doing to Richie?”

“We’re just twins you simpleton.” Richie said, speaking around his cigarette. He got to his feet and walked over to Mike. He immediately started brushing the dirt off the back of Richie’s shirt carefully. Their contact confirmed to Troy and James that they were both in fact real and tangible; their eyes seemed to expand in their heads.

“N-No. There’s not two of them.” Troy seemed to tremble with the thought. Richie was delighted by the fear and Mike seemed offended. Mike liked to think he was the palatable twin. “Great.  _More_  freaks.”

“Wait a minute.” Richie laughed. “Who are the idiots here that couldn’t tell us apart?”

“Shut it, Frogface!”

“I’m not Frogface, he is!” Richie pointed his nearly finished cigarette as his brother.

“Richie!” Mike huffed and slapped the butt out of his hand. “Don’t encourage him.”

“I’m inspiring creativity, Michael.”

“I’ll be sure to inspire some creativity in mom later when she grounds you for smoking.”

“You wouldn’t  _dare_ –”

“Both of you shut up!” Troy shouted, grabbing and clacking their heads together.

“Hey, don’t talk to my brother like that!” Richie and Mike snapped in unison. A terrifying first.

“Oh  _fuck_ this.” James scoffed. He turned on a dime and stormed away, leaving Troy, yet again, to look confused and scared out of his mind. Richie took pity on Troy sometimes; he was just  _so_ fucking stupid.

Richie suggested from then on that he and Mike would start wearing name tags. Mike of course told him it was stupid and yanked him by his ear to their car. Sometimes one twins just got all the brains and the humor.

**Author's Note:**

> [The Rebloggable Post!](https://argylemikewheeler.tumblr.com/post/174057518315/why-has-nobody-written-that-stit-crossover-where)


End file.
